battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Starfighter Assault
Starfighter Assault is a twenty-four player game mode, with an additional forty AI bots, in 's Star Wars Battlefront II that centers around dogfighting in space and high atmosphere. Each map has unique objectives tailored to its design and respective era, similar to Galactic Assault. Each playable faction has three starfighter classes available to them: Fighter, Bomber and Interceptor. This mode can be played in all three eras: the Clone Wars, Galactic Civil War, and First Order–Resistance war. Overview Starfighter Assault is essentially a space/atmospheric battles version of Galactic Assault. One team of 12 players are attacking objectives, which are being defended by another team of 12 players. Both teams are reinforced with additional twenty AI bots. Battle Points are earned by shooting down enemy ships and playing the objective, and can be used to spawn in as hero ships. Objectives Objectives in Starfighter Assault always involve the attackers shooting and bombing the objective in order to damage it, and once the health of an objective is completely drained, it is destroyed. The defending team must protect these objectives from being destroyed while the attacking team has a certain number of tickets, which is based on elimination of attackers, before they must retreat and thus lose the match. Sometimes, the attackers will have to target stationary objectives while at other times they will have to target cruisers or transport shuttles. Starfighter Assault also involves some side objectives for defenders; the attacking team can be reinforced by AI (artificial intellegence/computer/npc) bombers and cruisers that automatically target objectives, which the defending team can shoot down. At times AI Starfighters can be marked as Attack objectives. These are usually Bombers but can sometimes be other classes. These are named "DiceShooter," not the usual (ex:) FN-2187. Maps Map Rotation The following is a list of the current order of maps as they are played in Starfighter Assault. Note that every map is played twice: once as defenders, once as attackers (or vice versa). *Kamino: Research Outpost *Ryloth: Lucrehulk Battleship *Unknown Regions: Resurgent Star Destroyer *D'Qar: Resistance Base Evacuation *Fondor: Imperial Shipyard *Endor: Death Star Debris Clone Wars Kamino: Research Outpost Starfighter Assault on takes place around a Research Outpost. On the first stage, the Separatists must destroy the bridge of a Venator-class Star Destroyer. Next, they must destroy three Republic Light Cruisers. For the final stage, they must attack another Venator's beam weapon to overload the ship's shields, and then they have ??? seconds to destroy the ship's engines until the shields come back online. This repeats until either the engines are destroyed or the Separatists runs out of reinforcements. Ryloth: Lucrehulk Battleship Starfighter Assault on [[Ryloth|'Ryloth']] takes place around a Separatist [[Ryloth: Lucrehulk Battleship|'Lucrehulk Battleship']] In the first stage, The Republic must destroy the battleship's tractor beam generators in order to free a captured Arquitens-class Light Cruiser. On the second stage, the Republic must destroy the Lucrehold's communication array to stop the Separatist from calling in more reinforcements. The final stage requires the Republic to first attack the control tower in order to open up the blast doors to attack the core. The Republic only has 30 seconds to attack the core. After that, the Republic must attack the control tower again until they destroy the core or lose all their reinforcements. Galactic Civil War Endor: Death Star Debris Starfighter Assault on takes place around Death Star Debris. Fondor: Imperial Shipyard Starfighter Assault on Fondor takes place around an Imperial Shipyard. On this map, starfighters must complete three stages to eventually destroy an . The can stop the Rebels by protecting their two Imperial Light Cruisers, the shipyard's shield generators, and the clamps holding the Star Destroyer. First Order–Resistance War D'Qar: Resistance Base Evacuation Starfighter Assault over D'Qar takes place during the Resistance Base Evacuation seen in the movie The Last Jedi. In the first phase the First Order must destroy three field generators by attacking the weak spot on them. Then the second phase will start where the First Order will be trying to destabilize another three field generator cores that have activated. They must destabilize them by going through one of two holes in the debris, and destroy three cores in it. During the third phase, the First order must destroy three Bunker Busters, but first they must destroy its two engines before attacking the main part of the ship. In thefourth and final phase, the resistance must survive for two minutes and forty seconds (2:40) will the debris around the battle will slowly be destroyed. if forty (40) resistence fighters are destroyed, they lose. Unknown Regions: Resurgent Star Destroyer Starfighter Assault in the Unknown Regions takes place around a Resurgent Star Destroyer. Gallery Star-Wars-Battlefront-II-1-1140x641.jpg|Concept art of a space battle as viewed from within some Imperial installation BlackOneTIESilencerStarfighterAssaultDICEBattlefrontII.jpg|Promotional image of Black One flying within a Resurgent-class star destroyer XWingSlaveOneFondorDICEBattlefrontII.jpg|Slave I confronting Rebel X-Wings XWingStarDestroyerDICEBattlefrontII.jpg|An Imperial star destroyer explodes behind a Rebel X-Wing Starfighter Assault - Millennium Falcon and Slave I.jpg Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:WIP